worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:World-of-kung-fu
Hi World-of-kung-fu -- we are excited to have World of Kung Fu Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Monster Template I was changing the monster template to look somewhat like the template that you have been using for the NPC. I have been saving it back alot to figure out the way some of the coding works. JPG Picture The only pages that had JPG on them were the Blue and Red Cloud Spirit pages. These 2 I did before I realised how you could take PNG images from the in game screen shots. Database That would be so nice if you did get access to the database. Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page protection - It is a general Wikia policy to not protect the Main Page unless vandalism is a recurring problem. See w:Help:Main Page for a more detailed explanation. * Logo - For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 06:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Some suggestions # On talk pages, always remember to sign your comments with four tilda ("~") characters. # You *might* want to consider creating a new account with a different identifying name, then announce from both accounts that you two are the same guy, and then use that account instead of this one. Having an account name the same as the name of the wiki can make things quite confusing in discussions. If somebody said "World of kung fu sucks", you wouldn't know if that guy is talking about the game or talking about you. You don't have to use your real name (PanSola isn't my real name), but carefully choosing an alias on the internet can make communications much easier. # As you are new to wikis, I strongly recommend checking out the links Angela posted above. I'll try to help out whereever I can, but I would be a much better resource for you if you can come up with specific questions to ask ("How can I do ____?" etc). -PanSola 07:00, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Heya I've added a few links to the sidebar and the top nav links. Feel free to change them or add more content-related links. Also, I noticed you still don't have a monobook logo yet. Some people who are very used to Wikipedia prefer to set their preferences to always see the monobook skin, and for those ppl they won't see a logo when visiting your site. So you might want to consider making one for those people. Let me know if there's anything else wiki-related I can help! -PanSola 09:49, 12 December 2007 (UTC) **************************DON’T PLAY THIS GAME! ************************** **************************WORST GAME EVER! ************************** REASONS: THERE ARE ONLY LESS THAN 100 PLAYERS IN THE EACH SERVER. YES, YES YES! THERE ARE PROBABLY MORE THAN 300 CHARACTERS IN A SERVER, BUT REAL PLAYERS ARE LESS THAN 100 PER SERVER AS ALL OF THEM ARE “NO LIVES” AND CREATE MANY OTHER CHARACTERS TO SELL THINGS OR TO BOT WITH THEM TO FARM MATERIALS. IF YOU DON’T BUY GOLD WITH REAL CASH TO BUY THINGS IN THE ITEM MALL, YOU WILL NEED TO SPEND LONG HOURS OF TIME TO BE AS GOOD AS SOMEONE THAT PAT $50 MONTHLY. IF YOU DON’T BUY GOLD WITH REAL CASH TO BUY THINGS IN THE ITEM MALL, YOU WONT GET CUSTOMER SERVICE FROM THE GMs ONCE YOU HIT LEVEL 60 TO 80, CONTINUE PLAYING THROUGH BUYING GOLD GETS EXPENSIVE. CAN YOU IMAGINE PAYING $50USD FOR 1 PIECE OF ARMOUR? NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU STILL GOT 4 PIECE OF ARMOUR AND A WEAPON TO BUY. WELL, THIS IS WHAT THIS GAME IS ABOUT. YES, YOU DON’T HAVE TO PAY TO PLAY, BUT SOMEONE WHO PAY GET TO LEVEL 10 TIMES FASTER THAN YOU THE GAME IS NEAR ITS END. ALTHOUGH THERE WAS A NEW PATCH RECENTLY. NO BIG IMPROVEMENTS WERE MAD, ONLY CHANGE THE ITEM MALL SIGNIFICANTLY AND ADD A FEW HARDER BOSS TO GET YOU TO BUY THE STUFF IN ITEM MALL IF YOU WANT TO KILL THEM. ***EVEN IF YOU BUY STUFF IN ITEM MALL WITH REAL CASH, ONCE YOU STOP BUYING THEIR CREDITS WITH YOU CASH, THEY WILL STOP THEIR CUSTOMER SERVICE TO YOU AND MOST LIKELY ADMIN-ABUSE YOU, SUCH AS HACKING INTO YOUR ACCOUNT AND TAKE AWAY VALUABLE ITEMS OR MAKE EXCUSES WITH YOU BEING HACKING WITHOUT THEM SHOWING PROOF OF ANYTHING PERIOD, WHOEVER PAY THE MOST CASH AND THE LONGEST CUSTOMER TO THIS GAME’S COMPANY STAYS UNDEFEATBLE. ONE WHO SPEND 1 MONTH PLAYING CAN BE HARRASSEED AND BULLIED BY SOMEONE WHO IS IN THE FOR 1 DAY BUT PAID A LOT OF CASH FOR THEIR ITEMS IN THEIR CHARACTER **************************DON’T PLAY THIS GAME! ************************** **************************WORST GAME EVER! **************************